Beast-Fist Transformation Brace GongChanger
is a wolf-themed transformation device developed by SCRTC for Gou Fukami as an alternative to the Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers, which proved incompatible with his unique Violet Fierce Ki. Following his transformation call, , Gou transforms into GekiViolet, using the GongChanger's gong-inspired sub-theme as medium for his Gekiwaza attacks. At the climax of the Legend War, the GongChanger as a transformation device was made redundant when GekiViolet sacrificed his powers with the rest of the first 34 Super Sentai to destroy the invasion force of the Space Empire Zangyack. Resurfacing a Ranger Key, the power of GekiViolet would be used by the Gokaigers to assume the form via the Gokai Change. Ultimately, the Gokaigers returned their borrowed powers to their rightful owners after overthrowing Zangyack. Gekiwaza Wolf-Fist Gekiwaza Edit These Gekiwaza used by Gou are his personal Muay Thai techniques, titled his "Fukami-style" and powered by his Violet Fierce Ki. *Savage-Savage Elbow (蛮蛮肘 ''Ban Ban Chū): GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead. **Super Savage-Savage Elbow (超蛮蛮肘 Chō Ban Ban Chū): GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. *Wolf-Wolf Kick (狼狼蹴 Rō Rō Shū): GekiViolet leaps into the air and kicks opponent upside their head. *Hard-Hard Attack (剛剛撃 Gō Gō Geki): GekiViolet summons a Muay Thai arena with the GongChanger which he uses to limit their movements as he jumps around attacking them from off the ropes. *Rigid-Rigid Fist (厳厳拳 Gon Gon Ken): GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and either punches or shoots a blast of Violet Fierce Ki with power matching that of the GekiBazooka..[1] *Rise-Rise Fist (昇昇拳 Shō Shō Ken): GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and uppercuts his opponent. *Wheel-Wheel Fist (輪輪拳 Rin Rin Ken): GekiViolet channels fierce Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and uppercuts, creating a wheel of Violet Fierce Ki that smashes into the opponent. *Wolf-Wolf Bullet (狼狼弾 Rō Rō Dan): GekiWolf jumps at the enemy in a spinning attack, slashing with its bladed tail. Teamwork Geki Waza *'Special Fierce-Fierce Cannon' (スペシャル激激砲, Supesharu Geki Geki Hō): This Geki Waza is identical to the Fierce Cannon, but with GekiViolet and GekiChopper replacing GekiRed and GekiYellow when GekiBazooka is in use *Super Brother Attack (スーパーブラザー撃 Sūpā Burazā Geki): Super GekiBlue and GekiViolet's attack. *Fierce Ki Union (激気合一 Geki Gōitsu): A combination of the Super Fierce-Fierce Cannon and the Rigid-Rigid fist, combining the energies of the two Gekiwazas into a powerful attack. The Fierce Ki Union is later augmented by GekiChopper's Super Twist-Twist Bullet. *Five Combined Work (五合業 Go Gō Gō): A Gekiwaza which five Gekirangers rush to an opponent while making GekiYellow into a head and spouting each Ki. *Come-Come Beast (来来獣 Rai Rai Jū): Another team Gekiwaza that summons the Legendary GekiBeasts once GekiTohja is formed, depending on which Gekiranger is the center of Fierce Ki while performing the move. The Gekiwaza can be performed while in Super form to summon the Super GekiBeasts, as well by GekiViolet to summon GekiWolf and any other GekiBeast. *Great Brave-Brave Beasts (大豪豪獣 Dai Gō Gō Jū): A stronger version that allows the Super Gekirangers to summon all nine of their GekiBeasts at once. *Fierce-Fierce Beast Cannon (激激ビースト砲 Geki Geki Bīsuto Hō): The three Gekirangers' GekiBeasts, the Legendary GekiBeasts, and the Super GekiBeasts release powerful blasts of energy from their mouths at the opponent. *Fierce-Fierce All Beast Cannon (激激全ビースト砲 Geki Geki Zen Bīsuto Hō): All of the GekiBeasts, including SaiDain, release powerful blasts of energy from their mouths at the opponent GekiBeast Gekiwaza Gekitohja wolf: *Great Wolf-Wolf Leg (大狼狼脚 Dai Rō Rō Kyaku): GekiTohja Wolf utilizes a kick attack, sending the boomerang blade on its foot at the enemy. Gekibattohja wolf: *Great Brother Legs (大兄弟脚 Dai Kyōdai Kyaku): A drill-spin kick attack with both legs. Gekirintohja: *Fierce-Fierce Confrontation-Confrontation Slash (激激臨臨斬 Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan): GekiRinTohja uses a spin-slash attack with the Fierce-Confrontation Sword (激臨剣 GekiRin Ken). *Lion's Roar (獅子吼 Shishi Kō): A blast of Confrontation Ki from RinLion's mouth. *Tongue Spear Sudden Pierce (槍舌突針 Sō Zetsu Dosshin): An attack using RinChameleon's tongue. *Gekirintohja wolf *Fierce Confrontation Wolf-Wolf Slash (激臨狼狼斬 Geki Rin Rō Rō Zan): GekiRinTohja Wolf uses a combination of Fierce-Fierce Confrontation-Confrontation Slash (激激臨臨斬 Geki Geki Rin Rin Zan) and Great Wolf-Wolf Leg (大狼狼脚 Dai Rō Rō Kyaku). Saidai gekitohja: *Break Big Firm-Firm Attack (砕大頑頑撃 Sai Dai Gan Gan Geki): SaiDaiGekiTohja's components create a whirlwind to send the enemy skywards. Then GekiJaguar, GekiCheetah and GekiWolf attack the enemy, and SaiDain finishes it with his horn. Saidai gekirintohja: *Break Big Fierce Confrontation Slash (砕大激臨斬 Sai Dai Geki Rin Zan): SaiDain lifts up the enemy skywards with its horn. GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, and GekiWolf follow afterwards and attack the enemy, and on the way down, GekiRinTohja executes its spin-slash attack with the Fierce-Confrontation Sword. See also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai Weapons Category:Changers Category:Arsenal (Gekiranger) Category:Bracelet-type Changers